<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Chocolate by FireFandoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666639">Strawberries and Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming'>FireFandoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Alpha/Omega AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Food Kink, Food Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Rimming, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Strawberries, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Cas surprise each other for Valentine's Day. This fic has no beta and was inspired by Azrielrose on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Alpha/Omega AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts">AzrielRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope all my readers have good Valentine's Day or at the very least enjoy raiding the clearance stuff the day after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Valentine's Day, and Sam Winchester has a plan. He's going to give his hard-working boyfriend the best Valentine's gift ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas works extraordinarily hard to make sure his dear omega can have the best-spoiled life possible. He hasn't worked a single day since they mated... day gonna he's gonna pay it forward. Sam has the best Alpha in the world who deserves the most from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom. He slips on his red satin with lace nighty and a pair of red heels. admiring how it looks. "Good" he whispers to himself proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose petals are sprinkled across the large bed in the middle of the room. Sam preps melting chocolate on the stove he can't stop smiling. Tonight is gonna be so fun and sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sets up various bowls of goodies on the bed and waits not so patiently for his boyfriend to arrive home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel enters the house surprised when Sam doesn't arrive at the door to greet him. Usually, the omega is quick to welcome him home even more so if he's expecting gifts. Sam loves to be spoiled and his Alpha adores spoiling him. Cas walks through the home with an extra-large heart-shaped box of chocolate and roses in hand. There's also a new diamond collar in the pocket of his suit jacket.
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sammy?" He calls out loudly but gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the bedroom Alpha!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ebony-haired businessman enters the master bedroom he's greeted with a remarkable sight. Sam sat on the bed looking gorgeous in short sexy satin nighty. His eyes trail down to the dishes in front of Sam. Chocolate sauce, strawberry jam, whipped cream, a bowl of Strawberries. "Oh, Sam this is absolutely perfect!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did a good job huh Alpha?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you really did," Cas replies softly his voice filled with lust. He feels unable to force himself to do anything but just take in the scene. The strained tighten in his pants his what wills him to move. Castiel sets down his gifts for Sam then he begins undressing. Sam grins and whistles playfully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things start off slow and easy the Alpha drips chocolate over Sam's lips and they share a wet sugary kiss of passion. Sam feeds his Alpha several whipped cream covered strawberries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega wraps a stinky jam covered hand around Castiel massive stone-hard Alpha cock. He gives the Alpha a few long strokes down his thick shaft. Before focusing his attention around the sensitive head. The Alpha moans with pleasure, "use your tongue" he orders with his hand tight in Sam's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega willingly lowers his head and begins licking up the length of the large member. His tongue works magically on the Alpha. Sam's tongue is long and skillful he gets everywhere! It's utterly divine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in Sam's hair becomes rougher and the omega knows to open his mouth and start sucking. The Alpha uses Sam's hair a handle to thrust into the omega's sloppy wet mouth. The omega, of course, has no gag reflex is epic at giving head. Sam laps the jam as he licks and sucks working over brilliant length. The omega loves sweets all omega do...one thing Sam loves more than sweets is delicious Alpha cock. Nothing on planet earth can beat that greatness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the flavor of Jam fades Cas allows the omega off his dick. "I will get over how good you are at that," The Alpha says proudly. The omega smiles proudly dolloping whipped cream on to the Alpha's nose. Only to then climb into the Alpha's lap playfully lick it off his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiles sliding his hands up the back of the omega's nighty. He gropes and kneads Sam's plump ass cheeks and playfully smacking them. "You are the sexiest omega alive and I'm so damn lucky to have you," The Alpha tells Sam proudly. Cas dips his hands into the various bowls on the bed, he starts fingering Sam with his food covered hand. Soon enough the chocolate, whip cream, and jam are mixing with warm slick. It's delicious. The omega grinds against the Alpha for friction against his cocklet. Castiel slams his fingers against Sam's sweet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please fuck me Alpha I need it. Fuck me hard please Alpha." Sam let out sound soft whimpers of pleasure hugging on to Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I'll give you my knot I'll fuck you good" The Alpha promises thrusting four on his fingers inside of Sam, "But first I'm giving you the best rim job of your entire fucking life" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas swiftly removes his hand and flips over the omega, laying him flat on the bed. Sam lets out a surprised squeak but promptly hugs his legs up to his chest, giving his Alpha easy access to the treasure all sugar there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha beams burying his face between Sam's legs lapping at the omega's lovely pink bud. The omega arched he erupt and the adorable sound of pleasures erupt from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's tongue artfully darts in and out of the omega beneath him. He doesn't stop until is soaking wet, his cocklet is leaking and all treats inside him are gone of course. He pulls away laying on top of Sam. He kisses the omega, Sam happily opens his mouth to allow his Alpha tongue in. Getting leftovers of their desserts and his own juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the kiss breaks Cas gingerly feeds his omega a strawberry. Sam returns the kindness. "You Ready sweet boy?" The alpha asks softly. Sam nods cheerfully in response and hums. Castiel leans up against his hard alpha cock and slides his full length into Sam swiftly. The Alpha spares no time thrusting into the omega quickly. Sam takes time amongst his cries of elation and thrusting back onto his Alpha's cock to feed Castiel versus sweets mouth to mouth. Sounds of rough sex, wet kisses, licking and eating overflow the room. An amazing Hot, wet and sticky coupling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one the Alpha covers his fingers in chocolate "Open and suck" he orders holding his fingers in front of Sam's face. The obedient omega does just that. Licking and sucking three large Alpha fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas quickens his pace as his knot begins to form inside Sam. The knot starts catching on the abused rim. Firmly it stays in place and doesn't budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha collapses down on to his Sam with a pleased huff. The couple feeds each chocolate and whip covered strawberries and Sam eats chocolates from his box (offering his Alpha one or two every so often as well). They share small kisses from time to time as well. Waiting for the knot to subside completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the couple is finally freed Castiel collects the jewelry box. He kneels in front of the bed he shakes nervously as he opens the box "Sam Winchester will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god Alpha yes!" Sam shouts throwing his arms around his Alpha.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>